


From Time to Time

by Werecat203



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: AUs, F/M, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werecat203/pseuds/Werecat203
Summary: A collection of one-shots and slice of life scenes, as well as AUs and standalone stories. All following the two greatest characters in the Disney metaverse.





	1. Another Way

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Another Way  
> My version of if Nick had gone savage.

"Oh no, he will," Bellwether cackled through her crooked teeth as she fired the gun. The pellet flew through the air and hit Nit at the back of his neck, right below the ear. He stumbled, and fell to his knees, panic taking over him as he looked frantically around the pit they found themselves in.

"Run, carrots," he gritted his teeth as his eyes began to change. Judy stopped, she looked at Nick as he twisted in an abnormal manner and began to growl hideously.

"You thought I wouldn't check? Please, Judy, your little blueberry trick didn't fool anyone."

Judy began to breathe heavy with fear, she was trapped in a pit with a savage fox, with Nick. He turned to her, crouched down on all fours, he fixed his eyes on her and Judy was frozen. Both the pain in her leg and in her heart was keeping her still, she was about to be killed by her friend, her only friend. Tears began to well in her eyes and her ears drooped, Nick approached and she remained still. She could feel his approach, his eyes staring with such intensity and his breath warming the air around her.

"Please, Nick," she quietly whimpered as he brought his face inches from her own. She waited for it, the shock of his teeth around her neck, of the pain as he ripped her apart and ate her as he was designed to do. But it never happened, his jaws remained closed and his eyes lost their fire, instead he sniffed her. Her head first and then her face, his nose traveled along much of her torso and body as he began to circle her. She watched in a shock that Bellwether shared as the fox circled her with a playful grin, his tail wagging ever so softly.

"What?" was all Bellwether could manage, she turned to one of her cronies and snapped at him. "Get down there and finish them," the ram looked up at her as if she had gone mad.

"There's a fox in there."

"I don't care, and he's obviously not much of a threat," Bellwether walked over and pushed the ram in "So finish them."

As the ram hit the floor of the pit Nick changed, his fury was back and he turned towards the intruder. Stepping in front of the motionless Judy he placed himself between her and the ram, he snarled loudly and began to back up pressing into Judy's chest with his butt. Her eyes widened as the steady pressured forced Judy to the ground and Nick took up a place over her. She was being covered completely by his body as he stood above her and tightened his muscles. The ram stumbled up and faced the duo, putting his hands out in front of him as he approached. Nick tightened, even more, the closer he came, and Judy watched Nick's muscles he had previously kept hidden visibly moved beneath his clothing.

"Now, now fox," the ram said "I don't want to hurt you, why don't you just hand over the bunny and," the ram never finished, instead he charged.

Judy watched from under Nick as the ram barreled for them, they had less than seconds, she went to roll and Nick disappeared from over her. She looked up to see Nick soaring through the air to meet the ram, perhaps it was his savage instinct or what little bit of that cunning mind of his that was still present. Either way, the ram never stood a chance, Nick landed on one of the rams horns and drove him into the ground before going for the throat.

Bellwether watched in horror as nature played out before her and she saw the exact reason she had always feared and hated predators. Below in the pit, Judy watched as well, with a mix of relief and her own sense of fear. She raised herself off the ground and looked up at Bellwether with her hands on her hips, a smug look plastered on her face.

A thought occurred to her and she pondered if it would work if it was possible. She decided there was no harm in trying.

"Nick," she said accompanied by a pat on her thigh "Come."

Dutifully he obeyed and left his kill to trot over to her, his paws leaving red marks in the sand. He stood by her side and began to rub his face against her thigh, nudging her paw in an attempt to coax her into scratching him. She obliged and scratched lightly behind his ear as she turned to Bellwether.

Bellwether was fuming, she looked from the ram to the bloodied fox and the smug rabbit petting it.

"Fine," she said, "If he won't kill you, then I will just do it myself."

"Attempted murder is a serious crime Ms. Bellwether."

"Ha, I am the law, Judy. Look around, you're alone, no one will miss you or your pet."

"Actually Mayor Bellwether, I suggest it is you that should look around," came a deep, accented voice behind her. She turned to see Chief Bogo and what she would assume to be the whole ZPD glaring down at her.

Judy smiled as Bellwether was cuffed and escorted away and the fox beside her, continued his nasal odyssey of her body.

Bogo grinned as his officers took the crooked mayor away, he crossed his arms over his chest triumphantly.

"Good work Officer Hopps, a team will be here to pick up the fox, but you seem to have a handle on things-oh," as he turned he was greeted by a most embarrassing sight.

"Actually could someone, maybe, tranq him, uh, now he-ooh-is -uh-getting a bit too curious," Judy said as Nick buried his nose into her rear and breathed deeply. She silently cursed herself that the smell she was currently shooting out in every direction would only invite him to go further.

"Right, Del Gato, help out officer Hopps."

"Looks like the fox is doing that fine on his own sir," Del Gato said as he pulled out his tranq gun.


	2. Those Frightful Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Title: Misfit  
> Nick and Judy have been married for some time, wanting to share their love they adopted. The problem though with being the son of misfits is you become one yourself.

"Nicholas Wilde, if you don't talk to your son…" Nick had been confronted by his wife the moment he got off his shift. Judy was sitting at the table with her head in her paws, her expression was not one of anger so much as one of sadness.

"He's in his room?"

Judy nodded, Nick walked up and kissed her on the head.

"I'll talk to him."

He made his way to his son's room and stood in the doorway for a minute, staring in at his boy. The thirteen-year-old raccoon he and Judy had raised since infancy sat at the edge of his bed, his eyes downcast.

Nick sighed and made his way into the room, sitting next to the boy he stared at the wall. The raccoon shifted nervously at the presence of his father and scratched his arm as he waited for the lecture, the yelling. But none came, Nick merely sighed and looked at his son.

"What happened John?"

"Nothing, I just, nothing," the raccoon continued his nervous twitching.

"Is that right? Well, nothing doesn't wind you up in the back of a squad car," Nick eyed his son as only a father could.

"I don't see the point; it was just a stupid wall."

"It wasn't your wall and now someone has to clean up after you. I just want to know why, why did you do it."

There was a pause and Nick continued to study the boy, John for his part remains silent.

"I know at your age you want to impress people, but trust me this is the wrong way to do it," Nick was cut off as John stood and faced him.

"How could you know? I'm a raccoon I have these for a reason," he pointed to the eyes and the fur, which masked them, "I can't be 'normal' I can't be good little Johnny. You can't understand, you or mom, you're just a couple of do-gooder cops. And I'm just the freak son of freak, goody-two-shoe parents."

Nick sat back and let the boy vent before nodding and giving a little humph. Standing up, he pointed at the edge of the bed, making it clear that he wanted his son to sit. It was his turn to speak.

Nick stood in front of Johnny and thought for a bit, mulling the words over in his head.

"Did I ever tell you how your mother and I met?"

The raccoon nodded.

"Yeah, you helped her on a case."

"Did I ever tell you how that all started?"

To this, the raccoon shook his head.

"Well your mother arrested me," the boy looked surprised, "Oh yeah, not only arrested me but blackmailed me into helping her. But you see the reason she arrested me was because I was a criminal in every sense of the word. What I did was much worse than tagging a few buildings, I scammed, stole, swindled. I was a terrible person, full of hate and anger, and I blamed where I was on everyone else.

Until I met this specist little bunny whose first words to me were an insult. Then after the case I realized something, I realized that yes the world hated me because of what I was. They hated me because of something I couldn't change, but that specist little bunny put everything on the line for me. She showed me that there were things I could change.

I am a fox, that is not my choice, but whether I'm what they expect of me is."

Nick paused for a moment to let his words sink in before continuing.

"Do you know why your mother and I picked you?"

The raccoon looked up and tilted his head in confusion before shaking it.

"Because we knew that no one else would, we knew that a raccoon would be left behind. I wasn't going to let that happen, I had seen the streets and I wasn't willing to let you see them. They aren't cool or glamorous, they're cold and unforgiving.

Those rings around your eyes don't make you son. No more than my eyes make me, you choose just like your mother and I did. I can't make you make the right choice because I don't know what it is for you, but I can tell you what the wrong one is. The wrong one is to wind up like me before I met your mother, I was empty and alone and all I ever had was my own hate."

John sat on the bed and listened as his father spoke, he had always respected his father. It wasn't easy to make police lieutenant even more so as a fox, but that was all he had ever seen of his father. His dad was a cop, had always been a cop, to hear that he had, in fact, made John's own delinquencies look like well just that was shocking.

"I'm sorry dad," he finally said, trying to hold back his own tears. "I just, it's."

Nick patted his son on the head as John fought with his tears.

"I know son, even better than your mother. I understand, it's hard," Nick bent down to look his son in the face, "You just can't let them see that they get to you."

John leaped forward and wrapped his arms around Nick's neck. Nick was a little surprised by the sudden embrace, but smiled and returned it, feeling his son silently cry into his neck. The same way he would have cried into his own father's every time he was beaten up are forced to do something he knew was wrong, the same way he would've if he had had one.

He smiled and promised that his son would always have what he did not.

"We do make a freaky looking family, though," Nick said with a grin, John laughed into his shoulder.

Sitting at the table Judy smiled.


	3. After Credits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure where this came from but I thought it was funny when I wrote it.

Nick sighed, they were finally over, they had finished filming the last teaser and he could finally relax. Well, first he had to go and harass his costar.

Ever since he had first stepped onto the set of Zoopotia and followed in his family's footsteps he had found himself quite smitten with her. She didn't have the pedigree, he enjoyed, but she still beat him for the spot as the main character. He didn't mind, money and fame were not a big deal to him, he already had both.

He found Judy- yes, they used their real names, a loophole that they could do in this sort of film- standing by the concession stand nibbling on a piece of lettuce.

"Hey, I didn't actually hurt you when I tripped you, did I?"

Judy turned to face the fox lettuce still in her hand. He hadn't left her alone the whole time they filmed, flirting with her constantly. She didn't necessarily mind, to be honest, she was a nobody being hit on by a member of the Fox family, she just felt as if was expecting something easy because of who he was. He wouldn't be getting anything from her, she didn't care how rich, and famous, and well known, and handsome, charming…

"No, I'm fine, really," she said shaking her head.

"Great, because you know, you made a really loud thud when you hit the ground. I was a little worried," Nick said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He reached over for a strawberry, plucking it from the tray he bit into the fruit carefully.

"You never gave me an answer you know," he said, wiping the juice from his snout.

"About what," Judy knew exactly what he was talking about, but it was nice seeing this big shot squirm.

"Well, whether you wanted to go out or not," Nick said with a grin that masked his nervousness. He had been on many dates and asked this question to many women, but for some reason, this felt different. Now he was scared, legitimately terrified of rejection and he waited for her response trying to keep from panting.

Judy shrugged and turned to walk away, Nick's heart sank, why did he feel this way. It didn't make sense, he could get a date from anyone, anytime, all he had to do was asked any girl on the street. But for some reason he wasn't sure of, he didn't want anyone else, he was after her. His cute costar from his first big film, a rabbit. He didn't care if Marilyn Monroe came back to give him one night of unbridled passion, he didn't want that. He wanted Judy, he wanted her all to himself.

"I'll call you tonight Nick, with the name of the place."

"So that's a yes?"

"Yeah Fox, that's a yes."


	4. The Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired from this piece of art: http://ajie-g-sketchbook.tumblr.com/post/146844623478/babysitting

There was the screech of tires and a sharp honk, as Judy turned around to see a ram in a van yelling at some fox. She was about to go back to work until she saw said fox move towards a shop across the street.  
He definitely looked up to no good and, wait, there was something familiar about this fox. She followed him into the shop and saw him fighting with the shop owner over a popsicle for his………son. She had helped him handle it and now they stood outside exchanging thanks and other pleasantries when he finally confirmed what she remembered.  
“Nicholas Wilde,” he said as he extended a paw, and she smiled.   
There was something eerily familiar about this bunny, the way she talked, the way she moved, the way she wore that incredibly tight uniform. He was having the biggest case of déjà vu right now. Then when he said his name, her face lit up in a way he definitely remembered.  
“Nick,” she said, beaming, “It’s me, Judy, Judy Hopps.”   
Nick was floored, he almost dropped the giant popsicle that hung over his shoulder. Could this really be her; was this that funny little bunny he had babysat nearly twenty years ago? Wow, she had changed, she was, different. Ok, fine, she got hot, but wouldn’t that be weird. His mind was racing like a cheetah and he passed on the giant sweet in his arms to the ever increasingly confused fennec next to him.   
“Wow, the little carrot seedling is all grown up.”   
She smiled and her ears betrayed a little bit of a blush.   
“Seems like you grew up as well huh,” she said, indicating to the fennec slightly, “So are you married now?”   
“Huh,” his mind was blank. What was she talking about? Oh yeah, he had a ‘son’.   
“Oh, right, uh, no he’s, he’s adopted.”   
“Ah, that’s so sweet, hey little guy.”   
Finnick played his role of the sweet innocent child and Nick actually felt a tad guilty.   
“So,” Nick said when Finnick started to use his disguise to get a kiss and hug from the doe. “So you actually did it?”   
She looked up as if to question what he was referring to only to see him pointing at her uniform.   
“Oh yeah,” she said through a blush, “I’m still the rookie, though, so I guess I’m stuck with the meter - maid duty for now.”   
“Oh, don’t worry about that fluff. You have plenty experience ‘arresting’ me.”   
She chuckled, they said their good byes and parted ways. As Nick and his partner in crime went to their normal spot to melt down the popsicle Nick’s mind was racing.   
“Well, that was one stupid rabbit,” Finnick said with a chuckle. Nick frowned.   
“Hey man, lay off her.”   
The fennec looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.   
“What, you got the hots for her or something?”   
“No?”   
“That’s just gross man.”   
“What do you mean?”   
The fennec just shrugged and climbed up the roof with his popsicle. Nick thought back at the three years in his youth where he was forced to babysit this energetic bunny that loved to put him in paw cuffs. She had always wanted to be a cop and no matter how much he told her it would never happen had refused to listen. And she had done it, she was what she always wanted to be. Well, mostly.   
What did he want to be? He couldn’t even remember now; he was just what he was. A hustler and he had hustled her.   
The rest of the day went without a hitch, well until the very end. Finnick had just driven off and he had pocketed his own money when he turned to face a very angry bunny.   
“I helped you and you lied to me. You liar!”   
“Listen carrots,” he started, but she was already walking away.   
“Here,” he said halving his take and offering it to her, “It’s only fair you get a share.”   
“I don’t want your money, Nick,” she said as she got into her tiny vehicle, “And I don’t want to see you either.”   
She drove away, leaving a glum fox behind. He didn’t have many ties to his past and one of them had just driven away. He went back to his apartment that night and got drunk while thinking of his mom. That babysitting gig had been the last job his mom had been proud of, and as always Nick had blown it.   
Judy went home feeling as if she had been hit by a truck. She cooked her pitiful microwave carrots which wound up as more of a raisin. She threw it away, content to go to bed hungry as she made her way across the room. She had really, honestly looked up to Nick, he was the one that had very seemed to judge her when she pretended to be a cop. Yes, he would always laugh, but at least he never tried to convince her not to do it. He would always shoot off with something like 'you do you fluff'.   
She honestly felt heartbroken, it was silly really, but Nick had kinda been her first crush. That was normal, right? He had been her babysitter for three years, her parents were hesitant to be sure and never trusted him, always checking the silverware after he went home. But they didn’t really have a choice when it became clear that no rabbit could handle Judy, after the third babysitter was left tied up and ‘ticketed’.   
Seems like he grew up to be everything her parents said he would be, a cheap street hustler. Her phone rang, her parents.   
Nick sat or more accurately laid on the floor of the apartment he and Finnick shared. The other fox was in the processes of getting higher than even his ears and was trying to get Nick to take a hit.   
“Nah man, I’m good.”   
“Rutting hell dude, you this worked up about the bunny? I need to be worried about a wedding?”   
“I used to be her babysitter.”   
“Well, that’s just weird, but if it gets your rocks off.”   
Nick propped himself up to look at the high little asshole.   
“What are talking about, weird?”   
“Well, you used to babysit her, so she’s like a kid to you. That’s weird.”   
“You’re fifty dude.”   
“Yeah, and?”   
“Your girlfriend is twenty, she’s younger than Judy.”   
“Who?”   
“The bunny.”   
“Yeah, but I didn’t babysit my girlfriend, I never saw her as a kit, only a really hot vixen.”   
“You could easily be her father, hell with your past you might actually be her father.”   
“You’re a nasty runt you know that.”   
Nick shook his head and pulled out his phone, opening up his contacts he pulled up his cousin. He and his mother had lived with them in bunnyburrows for three years and they had grown to be friends and talk from time to time.   
[Yeah, Jack you remember that bunny I used to babysit]   
There was a moment before the response, so Nick decided to get up and get a drink. As he reached into the fridge for a beer his phone buzzed.   
[Yeah a Julie or something]   
[Judy]   
[Whatever, what about her]   
[I saw her today]   
[ok?]   
[She got hot]   
[LOL of course, dude you’re a rutting preyophile]   
Nick snickered as he shook his head and popped his beer open with the counter. Taking a rather big gulp as he typed.   
[Yeah but now she thinks I’m an asshole]   
[You are an asshole]   
[Not helping]   
[What happened?]   
[I might have scammed her]   
A pause, and Nick took another drink.   
[You are an asshole dude, really if you wanted to get any that was not the right thing to do]   
Nick rolled his eyes as he down his beer, he would down four more and pass out on the floor, again. This was his daily routine at this point, he knew it wasn’t good, he knew his life sucked, but it was the straw he drew, best not to fight it.   
The next day started out pretty much like any other day, though the hangover was a bit more intense. He had drunk more than his usual amount, but he was feeling down. Honestly, he was disappointed in himself, he knew that that little bunny had looked up to him, they had become friends. The day he had pulled that other fox off of her and got her to the doctor where they had stitched up her up, that was the day he felt as if he had finally done something right. He had been thanked by everyone once they heard the story and his mother had been so proud.   
Now when Judy looked at her childhood savior all she saw was a shifty fox. Oh well, he had pawpsicles to sell.   
The day ended around noon when they had run out of pawpsicles, Nick felt his hundred fifty bucks sitting comfortably in his pocket as he walked down the sidewalk. He heard the quick beep of the siren as the tiny vehicle pulled in front of his. He stopped himself suddenly as a rather hurried looking bunny jumped out.   
“Do you know this otter, have you seen him?”   
The question was rushed and urgent and a picture was thrust in front of his eyes .  
“Whoa, slow down carrots,” he said as he tried to look at the picture she was waving in front of him. He had seen this otter, he knew this otter, he was a regular. Though come to think of it, he hadn’t seen him in a couple of weeks.  
“I have.”   
“Good,” Judy said as she visibly deflated, “Because I have forty-eight hours to solve this case and find him and I need your help. Will you, help?”   
Nick smirked down at the rabbit and nodded slowly as he brought his paws together.  
“Of course,” he said as he leaned down, “But at a price.”   
“What,” she grimaced as she expected some sort of plea or bribe.   
“Coffee,” he said simply, “After this of course, but I know a place and I’d love to hear what’s been happening with my favorite bunny.”   
He looked at her expectantly as she looked up in shock. Was he really, asking her out? Could he do that? Of course, he could, why couldn’t he, she scowled at silently at herself.  
“What’da you say fluff?”   
She looked up at him and her nose twitched ever so slightly as she smiled.  
“You’re on Foxy.”   
Nick grinned as they climbed into her little joke mobile.  
“Just like old times,” he quipped as they pulled away to solve another case together. A real one this time.


End file.
